


Corgi

by Kalloway



Series: Kiddy Grade No-True-Pair Cycle [4]
Category: Kiddy Grade
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: It was an official mission, after all.





	Corgi

**Author's Note:**

> For No True Pair-- 'called into action! ...as pet-sitters'

"How important is this guy?" Un-ou asked for what had to be the third time. He was swinging his feet back and forth, which was almost as annoying to Tweedledum as their current 'mission'.

"Very important," Tweedledum replied. "Very, very important. And Eclipse asked us to do this very, very nicely."

He looked not at Un-ou as he spoke, but at their 'mission'. They were currently bodyguards for... a dog. But the Prime Minister of Chaeronea was very important. Very, very important. And also very fond of his Corgi, Bubbles.

"We're walking a dog," Un-ou complained, shaking his head.

"I've been walking a dog," Tweedledum corrected. He paused and decided not to add that all Un-ou had done was complain and...

At that moment, Bubbles launched herself up onto the bench and into Un-ou's lap, putting her paws up on his chest and licking his face.

Tweedledum blinked once at the look of complete and utter horror on Un-ou's face. It was priceless, to be honest, as Un-ou was frozen in place until Bubbles turned and looked Tweedledum once over.

Before pausing and turning to settle with Un-ou.

Tweedledum shrugged. "She likes you."

"This guy better be really, really important," Un-ou said, twitching once before reaching to wipe off his cheek. "And Eclipse is really, really going to owe me.

"And..." he continued, sharply glaring at Tweedledum with bright orange eyes, "you'd better never tell A-ou."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Tweedledum said flatly. He'd tell Tweedledee, though. That would be quite enough. He'd tell Eclipse - mission report and all.

Bubbles gave a little bark and settled down with her head on one of Un-ou's hands. Un-ou frowned for a moment, sighed, and finally let a tiny smile cross his face.

"I guess I can see why he's so fond of her."

Tweedledum didn't say anything - it just seemed safer.


End file.
